A product made for dogs generally called “chews” are given to dogs for a variety of reasons. Chews are used to occupy a dog and to help clean its teeth.
Chews can be made from a variety of materials. For example, they are often made of processed, dried animal skin, such as rawhide (untanned) cattle skin, buffalo skin or pigskin. The skin is processed by removing hair and cleaning it. The skin can also be treated to soften it, if desired. The skin is then formed into a desired final shape for distribution, such as by folding or rolling if necessary, and then dried. In the shaping process smaller filler pieces may be added. The final product may be a flat chip, a roll, or look like a bone.
In the prior art, dog chews are made of materials other than rawhide. For example, the chews can be made of man made shoe fiber, other man made composite materials and cellulose.
In the chewing process a dog may chew off pieces that are too large and they sometimes attempt to swallow the pieces. The dog will choke on the larger pieces.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a dog chew that inhibits pieces being chewed off that are too large and cause a dog to choke when they attempt to swallow the pieces.